


Captain Kirk and the Sweet Young Thing

by waketosleep



Series: The Casey Kirk Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, cliche bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk turns down a trip to the bar with the crew to meet a mysterious woman. No one on the Enterprise can resist a secret, so they'll get to the bottom of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Kirk and the Sweet Young Thing

"Bar tonight, _Captain_?" Sulu asked with a grin, looking like a grown-up for once in his cadet reds. "The whole bridge crew's going. And Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott," he added offhandedly, because of course they'd both be there; it was a bar.

Bones came sauntering across the sunlit quad just then, and Jim waved at him with a big grin as he answered. "Sorry Sulu, I can't make it. Have one for me, though."

Sulu cocked an eyebrow. "Hot date?"

"You could say that," Jim mused as Bones joined them. "But not tonight; in the morning. Can't get up early if I'm hung over," he said brightly. His excitement, he realized, was probably showing.

Bones squinted at him for a moment in confusion before realization broke across his face like the dawn. "Casey's coming?"

When Jim nodded, Sulu broke in with, "Who's Casey?"

Bones opened his mouth to reply but Jim cut him off. "The love of my life," he grinned. Letting his glee come through a bit, he slapped them both on the back. "Have a good evening, gentlemen."

"Say hi to her for me," Bones called after him. Jim waved his response as he jogged away, his shiny new medal jouncing against the front of his uniform. It was a great day.

***

Nothing was more torturous for Sulu than tantalizing bits of information when he couldn't get more, and so the bulk of the conversation at the bar that evening revolved around trying to get McCoy to talk about the mysterious Casey. He was amazingly silent on the subject (all he would tell them was that Casey was female, and he described her as, 'a sweet young thing') and so when that well ran dry, the crew quickly turned to rampant speculation instead.

Uhura was miffed that Kirk had been hitting on her if he was in a committed relationship. Scotty and Sulu started hypothesizing on her looks and personality (and how great they must be to ensnare a playboy like Kirk). Spock, who had been half-dragged along for the evening, wouldn't admit to how curious he was and just nursed his water while McCoy smirked to himself all night. Chekov went through half a bottle of Stoli while coming up with increasingly far-fetched stories of how Kirk and Casey had met.

It was a fun evening, at least. Sulu was still tormented by the end of it, though--and not a little drunk--so he talked everyone into meeting up in the morning to tail Kirk on his way to meet Casey. Since it was already well after three by the time they left the bar and they had no idea when the meeting would be, Chekov was sent to be the lookout and keep an eye on Kirk's dormitory, with instructions to contact the rest of them when there was activity. McCoy rolled his eyes at them but it was a foolproof plan.

***  
Sulu's communicator went off at quarter to nine, bringing him out of a whiskey coma, and when he scrabbled to answer it, Chekov's excited voice was on the other end.

"Captain is on move! I think he is heading for the main gates of campus!"

"On our way," Sulu groaned, falling out of his bed and staggering to his feet. "Time to move," he informed the others, who were passed out in every available soft place in his room (except Spock, who was awake and at the desk, doing something on the computer).

They all groaned to their feet, taking a moment to figure out where they were before perking up with the realization of a mystery about to be solved�"a mystery about the Captain, no less. McCoy just looked exactly as smug as he had the night before, lording the secret over them. He was just tagging along to laugh, from the looks of it. No matter, Sulu thought; if he couldn't put up with McCoy looking smug, he wouldn't last long on the _Enterprise_.

They scrambled out, straightening their uniforms on the move, and it took five minutes to track the route from Kirk's dorm to Chekov, who was on the shortest path to the main gate, trailing behind Kirk.

"He is whistling a jaunty tune," Chekov said quietly as they ambled along, trying not to look conspicuous, even though it was hard not to as a group of six people who'd mostly just fallen out of bed and were pretty clearly trailing an oblivious Captain Kirk.

Kirk stopped at the gate and looked around, studying the line of cars parked against the sidewalks outside. They found a bench in his blind spot, close enough to eavesdrop, and stood around to look like they were chatting while shooting looks at him. Two minutes later, a high-pitched scream of, "_Daddy_!" drew their attention, and they all turned to look, abandoning all pretenses of subtlety.

Five jaws dropped (Spock's only figuratively, of course) and McCoy started laughing like he was going to rupture something as a little blonde girl in a dress came hurtling down the sidewalk, crashing into Kirk's legs. He laughed in a way they'd never heard before as he scooped her up, hugging her as she giggled back at him. A woman in her fifties followed at a more sedate pace, smirking at the pair as she approached.

"Daddy?" Uhura squeaked.

This attracted the older woman's notice, and she looked up at their shameless group.

"Leonard!" she said brightly. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

McCoy grinned back at her. "Mrs. Kirk."

Chekov leaned in toward Sulu. "She is too old to be Casey, yes? She is probably the Captain's mother?"

Sulu started to shrug back, but with another look at her, changed his mind. She had to be Kirk's mom.

Meanwhile, McCoy and Mrs. Kirk had started chatting, drawing Kirk's attention, and he turned around with the little girl in his arms, raising an eyebrow before coming to join them.

"I didn't expect to see most of you up this early," he said, with a hint of knowing in his voice that made Sulu's face heat. "But let me make the introductions. This is my mom, Winona Kirk. Mom, this is most of the bridge crew of my ship." The corners of his mouth tugged up just slightly at the end of that sentence.

"And this," he said, bouncing the little girl in his arms and poking her nose softly, "is Casey."

"Hi," she said softly, tugging at handfuls of his uniform jacket. She blinked around at them all before settling on McCoy. "Bones!" she said with a big smile, drawing him over to ruffle her long, shiny hair.

"Hey, sugar," he said. "We took care of your daddy for you."

"Good." She blinked at everyone else again and then leaned in to whisper something in Kirk's ear.

He snorted softly.

"I guess I suck at introductions," he said. "Okay, then." He slipped past his mother and McCoy to stand in front of Scotty, who was the closest. "This is Mr. Scott, my chief engineer. He fixes the ship when she's broken."

"Aye," Scotty said. "If you ever want to go into space, I'll show you around."

She grinned back and they moved on.

"This is Mr. Chekov, the navigator. He keeps us from getting lost in space, since it's so big. And this is Mr. Sulu, the pilot. He drives."

Her eyes widened. "I want to drive a ship!"

For a second, Sulu wanted to let her. Instead he just smiled at her and let his heart melt in silence.

"This is Ms. Uhura. She's the communications officer, which means she answers the phone." When Uhura arched an eyebrow at him, he amended with a wink, "it's harder than it looks, and she's very good at it."

"Hi Casey," said Uhura. "How old are you?"

"Five and a half," the girl answered.

"Captain, this is seriously your daughter?"

"Yes?" he said cautiously. "Can't you tell from her good looks and brains?"

"That's why I asked," she retorted. "She's beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks, Uhura," he grinned. Turning away, he said, "And last but not least, we have Mr. Spock. He's my first officer and science officer. So he does cool experiments and also tells me when I'm being stupid."

Casey and Spock studied each other gravely. She spoke first.

"I like your ears," she said solemnly.

He blinked. "Thank you."

She turned in Kirk's arms to look at all of them. "It's very nice to meet you all," she said politely. "Thank you for looking after my daddy."

"It is our pleasure," Spock answered for the group.

She grinned again and buried her face in Kirk's shoulder.

"You hungry, kiddo?" he murmured at her. She nodded without moving her head from his shoulder.

"Well, you heard her. We're off to breakfast now. You all look like you could use some more sleep. That's an order," he added, before walking away with his family. Casey waved over his shoulder as they made their way down the street.

"You can all pick up your jaws off the sidewalk now," McCoy said helpfully. "I'm going to look for either my bed or some damn coffee." He walked off, probably muttering about how he was surrounded by idiots.

Still, it was a mystery that felt good to have solved.

THE END


End file.
